There are many different types of paint roller frames and cage assemblies that permit the removal and replacement of paint roller covers with varying degrees of difficulty. However, one of the major drawbacks of most paint roller frames and cage assemblies of this type is that if the roller cover is relatively easy to insert and remove, it is usually not as positively and securely retained in place during use as one would like, and vice versa. Another drawback is that some cage assemblies used to support the paint roller cover during painting include substantial areas where paint may become entrapped, making such cage assemblies difficult to clean. Also, most cage assemblies of this type do not provide uniform full-span support of the roller cover, whereby the roller cover may develop flat spots or become out of round, making it much less effective in spreading paint.